Kissing it better
by read-a-holic17
Summary: Andy and Frankie fanfic. Not sure what to write here. I do not own Frankie or any of the characters, all rights to the BBC. Please review if you think I should carry this on, if I don't get any reviews I will stop writing.
1. Chapter 1

**This starts off as episode 6. **

**Let me know what you think about this. **

**My first Fanfic for Frankie so not sure how it is going to be. **

**I do not own Frankie or any of the characters in this story. All rights to the BBC.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Review x**

* * *

it better.

Andy walked into work the morning after his encounter with the dog, his left arm in bandaged and in a sling his other hand bruised and bandaged. It was still hurting him even though he had taken painkillers.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Matt exclaimed as he walked into the office.

"What have you done?" Karen said at the same time as Matt.

"Don't ask." He replied simply.

Frankie came out of her office hearing the exclamations, curious to find out what was going on.

She looked at Andy as if to ask what happened, he answered her with a knowing look. There was no need for words. They knew what the other wanted to say without asking,

He followed her into her office where he stood in front of the desk whilst she stood behind it.

"Why wasn't Mary with you?" she demanded angry that he was out on his own at night.

"You see, I knew you'd go straight for that." He replied, it wasn't Mary's fault.

"She could have got help straight away, not an hour later." She cut off his explanations.

"She had a domestic, I felt sorry for her." Andy tried to explain. He told Mary to go home, it was his fault not hers.

She wasn't letting it go.

"You know the rules. After hour visits always in pairs." She stated, enforcing her authority over the Scottish district nurse.

"I know." He sighed. Nodding his head and looking round.

She was staring at him with disbelief.

"Idiot." She said looking at the floor avoiding his eyes. He was staring right at her and as she turned to look at him their eyes made a connection and he smiled at her though still tried to be serious.

He then tried to make a joke out of it.

"Well, its put me off buying a dog."

At that Frankie burst out laughing, as did Andy. He went to sit on her desk whilst she walked over to him.

"Well at least it wasn't a complete waste." He said.

She was shaking her head at him in disbelief.

She looked at his right hand fingers and saw that they were slightly blue.

"Those fingers are cyanosed – is the bandage too tight?" she asked serious once again.

"No, it's just bruising." He clarified inspecting his fingers.

Frankie wasn't sure so she reached out to touch them and he thought he would play a game with her.

As her fingers touched his he screamed.

"OW!"

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" she said with concern. He smiled at her. She had fallen for his game.

Once she realised this she slapped his hand hard and said "Hey!" she took the joke well.

"OW! Agh, agh!" he screamed in pain again, this time genuinely from the slap.

She clasped her hands to her mouth and squealed.

"I'm sorry. I am, I am sorry," she said apologizing for hitting him. He was bent over in pain grasping his hurt hand.

She bent over to him and laughing said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Stop laughing." He said through gritted teeth.

Their foreheads were touching now and they were laughing together. They pushed against each other and Andy reached his lips down to meet Frankie's they kissed each other softly for a few moments until Frankie broke away on surprise. She stood slightly away from him and their eyes made contact with each others.

He swallowed slightly and cleared his throat.

"I think its called kissing it better." He said in a way that suggested he didn't mind what happened next, it was up to her. He was fighting back a smile.

Suddenly Matt crashed through the door and Frankie placed her hands on her hips and turned to face the door where Matt sat in his wheel chair.

"How the hell do I to get all the visits covered now? He can't drive like that." He exclaimed.

"Oi! Disablist." Andy called standing up from the desk.

"And Paula still hasn't turned up." Matt continued.

Frankie stood still and just shook her head. Matt looked at the pair and became suspicious.

"What?" he asked, "What have you two been up to?"

Frankie just shook her head and Andy said "nothing" quietly.

"Speak lunchtime, Mary." Frankie called to the nurse behind Matt.

"Oh, yes. That'll be nice." Mary replied happily.

"I wouldn't bank on it." Frankie said matter of factly. Andy smiled slightly and Mary looked away and carried on walking into the office.

Matt sighed and pushed against the doorframe to turn around and exit Frankie office.

Frankie walked back behind her desk looking up as she passed Andy who walked out of her office as she sat down on her chair.

As he left she leant forward and pushed herself off under her chair and moaned to herself confused about her feeling for Andy.

He went back into the busy office and immersed himself in paperwork trying to understand what had just happened.

As Frankie sat under her desk she began to understand what her feelings were. She still loved Ian but he had ruined it. Even though he had apologized and tried to make things right she knew things were over between them and she now thought of him as a friend and only a friend. Then she remembered her stalker and began to worry. Maybe it was Andy. She knew this wasn't true but she was so paranoid at the moment she thought it was anyone. She relaxed slightly and realized that Andy was always there for her and had never yet let her down. They flirted a lot at work and she knew that he liked her slightly and she could tell that from their kiss. She knew what she wanted and that was him. He was kind and caring and would never hurt her. She got out from under her desk and carried on her work, trying to ignore her thoughts for him, she would let him know later.

Andy sat at his desk in the main office and typed out patient notes into his computer slowly careful to avoid hurting his arm and hand. He tried to ignore his growing feelings for her as it was obvious she didn't feel the same. She was great in every aspect. She was funny, exciting and a joy to be around. She was his best friend and he had just ruined it by kissing her. He felt so stupid. Then he thought of Ian, no way was he getting Frankie back. She deserved much better than the cheating, lying, idiot that was her ex. It was then that he decided that no matter the cost he would never let Ian get her back. Andy decided then that he would fight anyone who wanted Frankie for themselves. he would get his girl.

* * *

**What do you think? Worth carrying on? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the guest who reviewed. I have put this chapter in Matt's opinion not sure if its any good but I tried to do as you asked. I know this is only short but I haven't had time to write much recently.**

**Please review if you are reading this. Let me know what you want to happen next...**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Matt.

I think I might have interrupted something when I burst into Frankie's office earlier. She and Andy looked cozy and guilty. Frankie was speechless and when Andy left I went back into the office to give her some paper work but found her moaning under her desk. She didn't hear me come in and I left before she could see me, carefully closing the door after my chair was out of the way.

I was sure that they were kissing or he had just asked her out and she hadn't had time to answer. There was a thick atmosphere in the room that could have been cut with a knife. Then I thought about Ian. Frankie and Ian were still figuring things out. Sure, Andy and Frankie flirted and made jokes with each other at work then had takeaways and spent the evenings together. They were close but no one else in the office had suggested they were anything but friends. But then again no one else saw them in her office earlier.

I would definitely be keeping an eye on them both from now on…

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
